


Only Human

by Red1945



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: ALL THE NATIONS ARE GUILTY, AMERICA ISN'T ALWAYS A HERO, Angst, BUT I'LL KEEP THE LIGHT STUFF, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, JAPAN IS GUILTY FOR WW2, MARIA CLARA DELA CRUZ, Multi, Nations, OC?MAYBE, OKAY. I'll shut up now., Other, PRETTY SERIOUS HETALIA, PRUSSIA'S NOT DEAD, READER GETS DARKER, STORY GETS DARKER, Shipping, You're pretty young in this story, brotherly stuff, idk - Freeform, philippines, reader - Freeform, ships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-26 19:04:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6251875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red1945/pseuds/Red1945
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As you become more and more like a nation, you realise how much of your own humanity it's costing you. But as the other Nations watch you become more and more like one of them -more like a nation- they realise how human they really are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Unusually so, in the middle of the summer, the calm soothing night showed no signs of the unbearable heat that would usually come in the afternoons. Contrary to popular belief, the night held no spite or fear within its secrets- only a shadow lurking in the dark. The figure stood outside a house just in front of the main door, hunched over by the silver door knob as the moon watched the quiet figure.

You picked the lock quietly as the wind blew at your back. Your fingers moved the two long pieces of metals expertly and within seconds, the door clicked indicating that it was opened. You held a tight smile as you held the knob and easily pushed the door open. Quietly, you moved inside the abode of the unknown. Comfortable with your dark surroundings, you shut the door and sighed quietly to yourself and you proceeded to walk further inside the vicinity.

You turned the lights on and stomped carelessly towards the kitchen, passing the living room. Your shoulders were unguarded and your mind unblocked so you had not prepared yourself for the eerie feeling of a pair of eyes on your back. You stopped, in the kitchen by the table, the feeling eventually got to you and so slowly, you turned around, eyes scanning the area. You could only imagine the pair of eyes taking in every move you made, how the eyes moved and darted and watched you carefully as you walked closer to the living room now with caution.

You scanned the area, eyes darting from left to right. From the sofa to the large flat screen TV until your eyes stopped right at the odd shadow in between the two large potted plants by the door. The shadow in between the plants was odd, it wasn't stretching beyond the area and it wasn't touched by light either. It was more like a clump of darkness -unmoving- waiting for the lights to go out before it made its move. But you knew that if you squinted from your positions near the stairs you could almost see the outline of a tiny figure.

Slowly, you moved towards the darkness. Each step you made was calculated as your boots contacted the marble pavement. Eventually, you crouched down right in front of the darkness that was clumped in between the two potted plants and you observed the darkness with wondering eyes.

But you did not prepared for the darkness to gain a pair of eyes.

\--

You blinked, as Germany blabbered on standing at the end of the table, stoic as usual. Your eyes moved towards your computer screen and you found it on a game of solitaire. You sat up straight feeling a certain pair of Austrian eyes directed at you. Your eyes then moved around the long table, taking in every picture of each nation as they bickered, whispered, snickered or simply listened to what Germany was saying (or were they daydreaming? You weren't quite sure.)

Canada's eyes caught yours and he smiled kindly and you smiled back and waved politely as he was nearer the end of the table. "(F/N) -san? Who are you waving at?" A black haired man asked you, noticing your gaze but finding nothing when he followed it.

You sighed, knowing that it was useless trying to explain Canada's existence. "Oh nothing, Japan. Sorry."

The man only nodded, not pushing it any further and asked, "would you like to eat with Italy, Germany and I later during the break?" He asked with his soft voice.

You looked up and thought about it for a moment, looking through your schedule and then you realised that you still needed to study for that chemistry test you had tomorrow. You politely shook your head, "thanks but no thanks. I have to study for my test tomorrow and the only free time I have is during the break and I like peace and quiet when studying if that's okay." The man only nodded, "I understand, it must be difficult to balance your job as a nation and your life as a highschool student."

You shrugged, "it has its challenges."

With that, both of you continued what you were doing previously.

You placed your head on the palm of your hand and continued to watch as Germany explained his power point presentation. What was he blabbering about again? Was it climate change? Or was it poverty? What's the difference, it's not like you get anything done anyways.

You drifted back into the deep crevices of your mind.

\--  
If only you were given the time to ponder upon it, then maybe you would understand why the pair of eyes staring back at you was so familiar. A figure emerged from the darkness, all the while its eyes staring straight into yours.

And really, you didn't know why you were so frightened for all that hid in the darkness was a child. Although she was rather odd-looking...

Her skin was pale, almost blue. Her little pink lips were dry and cracked. Her thin brown hair hung loosely on her head and resembled that of a rag doll. 

But what made you shiver the most was that she had the same color of eyes as yours. 

But nevertheless, you smiled. "Hello." You said, as if speaking to a little kitten. "What's your name?" You asked, "how old are you?"

But the young child kept staring at you with a pair of large curious orbs. You kept asking these questions but the child said nothing, merely leaning back on the wall calmly observing you with her deep deep eyes. The girl looked calm in her observance until you finally asked the question, "would you like to come out?" At the mention of the mere words, the girl sank back into the darkness and hugged herself, shaking her head vigorously.

You sat down on the floor, "why not?" You asked. But the child continued to shake her head and crawled up into a ball, her eyes furrowing in distress as she placed her head atop her little knees.

"Come on, it's okay. I'm not going to hurt you." You said carefully.

But the girl kept shaking her head and buried her eyes in her knees. "Come on kid, it's okay. It's going to be okay..." You tried as soothingly as possible. "You're okay..."

But then the child looked up to reveal tear stained eyes, her eyes puffy and red as the tears washed down her cheeks and she shook her head once again. 

Looking into those familiar puffy eyes, you realized why the child looked so familiar. 

The more you wanted to help her.


	2. Chapter II

Chapter II

 

“I-I’m scared,” it was nothing but a hoarse little whisper. The little girl’s voice had become scratchy and rough much like sandpaper as though she had not spoken in so long. 

 

Your eyes soften as you stare at the girl in the eyes and very subtly, very quietly, the world around you turns black. Everything is gone, save for you, the little girl and the two potted plants.

 

And as if the world was focused on your story, and only yours. A little dim light had fallen on the both of you. 

 

You sighed, “I know...I’m scared too.”

 

The girl looked at questionably with her large curious orbs, “why are you scared? You’re bigger and older.” 

 

You sat on the floor, “I know...but...I guess I am scared. I know I’m not supposed to but...I am, I just am.”

 

“What are you scared of?”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“I think a recess may be good at around this time.” Germany sighed, pinching the bridge of his sharp nose. 

 

“Yes! Recess!” America yelled, grinning as he stood up, nearly toppling over his chair in the process.

 

Britain sighed, stood up and fixed his stack of papers. “Yes, I suppose a recess may be a good idea at this time, seeing as we’re getting nowhere here.”

 

You watched as everyone agreed and Germany nodded, “it is agreed then (at least we can agree on one thing), everyone be back within an hours time. Dismissed.” 

 

Soon, all the nations began filing out with their own groups of friends like high school students leaving a classroom for recess. You were the last, filing behind Italy as rambled with Germany and Japan about having pasta for recess and the both of them agreeing resignedly.

 

You walk down the cafeteria with your lunch kit and picked a table far from the nations and sat alone. You were already the talk of the town - *ahem*, or rather, the world- you didn’t want to attract any more attention. So, you brought out the extra paperwork your boss had given you before leaving for America- it was only a thin stack of paper this time so you were fairly sure you could finish it within a few minutes - and while doing so, you had begun to sip on a tall carton of chocolate milk called  _ Milo _ .

 

So you slipped off into thinking while multitasking, but it was unbeknownst to you that a couple of the nations sitting close to your table had begun to observe you out of the corner of their eyes. 

 

Germany had looked at you from behind Italy taking down mental observations, ‘ _ It has only been two weeks but I have noticed that she very hard working. But also very different from her predecessor, which is both good and bad. _ ’ He thought. Japan had also observed you as you entered the cafeteria, ‘ _ She is quiet and a little shy, and her personality is far from that of the stereotype of her country which is weird. But then again, she isn’t exactly like us _ .”

 

In another table, sat Spain along with his friends, France and Prussia and as his two friends chatted and laughed, Spain had been oddly quiet as he had fallen into deep thought. ‘ _ Should I go talk to her? Should I get closer to her? She is my daughter’s daughter, she’s my granddaughter -technically speaking...so...what should I do? What would Maria want? _ ’

 

“Spain? Is there something wrong?” The Spaniard was snapped out of his reverie by his friend. Spain shook his head and smiled, “no France, so anyways…”

 

As America had stuffed his face with hamburgers and sodas, Britain wondered idly as he opened up his lunch, ‘ _ she’s nothing like Maria. She’s too quiet, and too young to even be 300 years old. She looks like she’s only a few years older than Sealand. I wonder what is it really that happened to her? _ ’

 

Although you did not notice anyone staring at you, you did get the feeling that someone was watching and observing you. But you didn’t bother to look up and so you continued on with your work, and once you were done with the quick paperwork, you moved onto your snacks for recess which was as simple as a pack of biscuits called  _ otap  _ that you had bought in one of those rare Philippine shops in the airport.

 

It was odd to find the biscuit in America as it was only local in your country.

 

You tried to hide the little smile that crawled up your lips as you double checked your papers. It was odd, how just yesterday -you were a lonely nobody, and now suddenly you were one of the most important people in the Philippines. You were a  _ nation _ . 

 

It was a little odd at first. You weren’t always a nation...not unlike all the other people in the room who had been born a nation -but you, you were different, you crawled out of the gutter to get where you are.

 

But you did feel slightly bad because well, you weren’t always a Nation -you weren’t always the personification of The Philippines. That was Maria. Was. 

 

You see, before you came in the picture. Maria Clara Dela Cruz was the personification of the Philippines for more than 300 years but then….

 

When she found you all alone that day and adopted you, she had told you about Nations. And how they live longer than humans do.

 

But then...Maria died. 

 

Not the Philippines. It was Maria.

 

Which was odd because Personifications don’t just die unless their Nations do, but apparently Maria did die. Somehow. Nobody’s quite sure. She slept and just….never woke up.

 

And somehow, she knew she was gonna die.

 

Because she wrote you a letter saying that YOU were going to be the new personification of the Philippines.

Never before in history has a human become a personification of a nation. 

 

But here you are.

 

You’ve been the personification of the Philippines for the last 2 weeks now and it still takes getting used to. Having to juggle your human and nation life is extremely difficult.

 

But oh well. You stayed determined.

 

You almost laughed at that. But then you inwardly groaned, ‘ _ can I just go home and play Undertale for goodness sake?! Or just laze around and watch anime??? I won’t even be home tonight to be able to watch my favorite teleserye (show) on ABS-CBN. WHYYY _ ’

 

It was then that the time caught your eyes and how it had already been 45 mins and your eyes travelled to Italy, Germany and Japan and how they were standing up to leave already. Usually when you forgot your watch, you rely on those three to tell you when to leave (or when they go, you go) cause well Germany’s always on time.

 

So you throw your trash (SEGREGATING THE PLASTIC STRAW FROM THE PAPER MILK CARTON) and pack up your lunch kit and head back to the meeting room.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Once again, the meeting was thrown into chaos. Britain, America and France bickered. Russia sat on Canada. Italy was yelling pasta. Prussia was laughing at Romano while the brunette yelled at him. China talking about how he’s the oldest so he should be the most respected. Germany yelling at everyone to “SHUT THE HELL UP.” Basically any other day in the UN.

 

You were bored. So after daydreaming about your anime crush and fangirling inwardly about how one of the most awesome movies in the century is coming up (of course ‘of the century’ means within that one fandom), you ended up playing games your phone with Japan silently watching you fail epically from behind.

 

Somehow, though. Germany was able to settle the chaos and the room fell into silence after America’s presentation about building a huge HERO ROBOT TO PROTECT THE EARTH FROM GLOBAL WARMING!!

 

You blinked twice at that as Britain yelled at him once again. So, Germany only sighed and shook his head then his eyes travelled to Japan. “Japan, a representative from Asia to talk about how this whole ASEAN Integration works.”

 

Japan nodded and looked at Brunei, who was the representative for ASEAN this UN. So Brunei stood up and began a presentation to all of the countries about what’s going to happen in SEA. Of course, you already everything there was to know about this project and so you tuned out most of the things with only the words like, “economy” and “integration” making its way into your brain.

 

The Brunei submitted the presentation to the ones handling the UN to gain approval. 

 

When Brunei was done, America then stood up to announce for the presentations of solutions regarding the growing mass of terrorism that started within the Middle East until it spread around the world like a virus. 

America said that whoever had suggestions to solve this issue should raise their hands or else they’d go with his plan for “being the hero!!!!” Or something.

 

Hardly anyone stood up. A few representatives did though, but none had actual solid plans and others just wanted to gun down this entire terrorist group until they were gone. And of course there was one that said they would hit the terrorists with a pipe, da?

 

Your eyes darted around the room, you’ve been thinking of a solution to this problem for months now and you may have thought of a solution. You sighed inwardly, knowing that no one else would say your idea but you. But these nations were just so damn intimidating sometimes, you know? A meeting place for the UN is just no place for a teenager. 

But even though your grades weren’t the best in class, you were still a very bright young girl.

 

Anyways, so you proceeded to slowly raise your hand shyly. America’s eyes to you and he grins at you, “Y/N!!!” Now everyone’s eyes fly right at you. “You have an idea for a solution Mon ami?” The Frenchman asked, cocking his head slightly. “Well what is it?” Britain leaned back in his chair, “better than America’s idea hopefully.”

 

“Well…” You slowly stood up, “I’m not very sure of it but…”

 

“Well at this point we’ll take anything, even if it comes from a child.” Germany shakes his head and then leans back on his chair.

 

“Well...the way I see it, there are actually many options for us to do to fix this problem. I’m guessing we are handling this democratically?”

 

China nodded, “as much as possible.”

 

“Well, we can always monitor their actions.” Silence. Then you continue and explain about strengthening defense and monitoring the shipment of weapons through the ports and via airport. 

 

Somehow, you take over the meeting regarding the terrorism. Everyone listens most especially after you open your files on the past reports you have written about the issue. For months you have been collecting information about the terrorists and pinpointing their locations and next movements and so far you have been correct.

 

But only now did you say something about the solution you have had in mind regarding the certain issue.

 

After hours and hours of speaking and discussing and debating. You were told to write a report on your idea and submit it to the secretary general for the UN.

  
Just like that, the meeting ended. 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Hetalia. I may own Maria Clara Dela Cruz's personality. The Reader's personality is based on what happened to her in the past.


End file.
